A Horrorific Vacation
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: When Miku wins a contest for one week at a resort, many of her fellow Vocaloids join her. But it all goes horribly wrong when horrific circumstances take place...
1. Incident 1

**I dunno, I just came up with the idea. I really wanted to type this up! I'm so into horror movies. They're so awesome! WITH the exception of stuff like **_**The Midnight Meat Train **_**... ugh, I threw up after that and went on a horror movie break. **

**Anyways, enjoy the horror awesomeness~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, DO NOT own Vocaloids. Or **_**Ten Little Indians **_**(which is a poem that I put in... sometime in the story.)**

**Enjoy~**

**~Kira**

It was just an usual hot, summer day in Tokyo, Japan. The bees were buzzing, the birds were singing... and the Vocaloids were sweating.

A lot.

They couldn't help that it was so hot.

Inside the house, each of them were slumped over in lazy positions. Kaito had cleverly set up a bed right in front of the freezer and slept there, much to everyone's disappointment. Len was sprawled on the sofa, and Rin rested her legs on his lap, fanning herself with her lyrics binder. Meiko was lying down on the grown, underneath the table.

"Ne... Len..." Rin said tiredly, continuing to fan herself.

"What is it, Rin?" Len asked his twin sister.

"When's Miku-chan coming back...?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"It's hot..."

"Really? I didn't know that." He replied rather sarcastically.

"Shaddup! I wasn't finished! It's hot, so can you fan me? I'm getting tired."

"I'm even more tired... just do it yourself..."

"If you don't do it, I'll take your bananas away." She threatened.

Len kind of blushed. "That sounds wrong."

Rin thought for a moment and turned a deep shade of red. "Ugh, Len, stop thinking that way! Ever since you sang that disturbing Shotarella song! Agh!"

"Sh-shut it! It's not my fault I had to sing that song in the first place!"

"Haha, plus points Len-kun~!" Meiko drawled sleepily from under the table.

They both looked skeptically at her, and then shrugged not really caring. And that was when the door burst open.

"GUYS, GUYS!" A voice, Miku's, yelled.

"Eh?" Everyone sat up halfway, looking at Miku with weary eyes. Everyone except Kaito, he was still happily sleeping in his little cove with the freezer. An anger mark appeared on Miku's cheek, and she stormed over to him, hitting him with the bag of groceries she was holding. He woke up immediately, banging his head on the refrigerator door.

"Ow! What was that for, Miku?" He exclaimed grumpily, rubbing his head.

"Two things!" She said, holding up two fingers. "One, I got you some chocolate ice cream."

"YES! You're the best!"

"Right. Anyways, second, I WON THAT CONTEST!"

There was a moment of silence, and then Rin jumped up from Len's lap.

"No way! That contest?"

"YES, that contest!"

"Wait, what contest?"

"Ugh, you know! The summer contest! If you win, you get to go to a resort with any number of friends or family, for _one whole week_!" She said, pumping her fists in the air.

"Oh my God. Seriously? YES!" Rin shouted. "You _are _the best!"

Rin jump-hugged Miku, both of them laughing. When they got up, Miku looked around.

"So, who wants to go?"

"I'll go!" Kaito said, red kinda colouring his cheeks.

"Yay~!" Miku said excitedly. "Who else?"

As she asked around, Rin went back and sat on Len's lap again. Len, now more aware blushed.

"What?" Rin smirked.

"What do you mean, 'What?'?" He muttered. "Get off my lap."

"Why? That's rude, Len." She smirked again and then kissed Len's neck. His blush darkened and he lifted her off his lap, knowing that arguing with her would go in vain. She sat down next to him and hugged her knees.

"Hmm, I bet the only reason Kaito's going is for Miku." She laughed as she watched Kaito watch Miku ask everyone.

"Mmm, probably. Are you going?"

"_Of course_, I'm going." Rin said skeptically. "Can you be any less of an idiot?"

"I don't think any of us should go. I have a bad feeling about going there." He said, ignoring the idiot part of the sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Dunno. Sixth sense?"

"Haha, that would be funny."

"You don't believe me?

"Thus my previous sentence."

Len sighed. Typical, of course his sister wouldn't believe her. Who would believe a ridiculous hunch like that? Len shrugged it off and looked at the door. All of a sudden, Kiyoteru came in.

"I hear you won a contest." He said, straightening his tie.

"We did, we did!" Miku exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm coming."

"You are...?" She said, beginning to get depressed.

"It's only normal that you would need an adult supervisor for this kind of thing." He said and winked.

_Ew... this pedo..._ Miku thought. Kaito kind of glared at him, before sitting next to the freezer and eating the chocolate ice cream.

"So, here are the people that are coming. I've asked everyone!" Miku said, smiling. Rin, Len and Meiko waited for the list, but Kaito dozed off again. Once again ticked off, Miku hit him with her iron fist.

"Okay, okay!" Kaito exclaimed. "God..."

"So... people who are going: Me, of course, Kaito, Rin-chan, Len-kun, Meiko-chan, Gakupo, Luka-chan, Piko-kun, Miki-chan, Haku-chan, and Dell (after realizing that Haku was going... hee hee)-"

"Oi, I heard you!" An angry voice said from upstairs.

"Aha, sorry!" She called back. "Anyways, Iroha-chan, Yuuki-chan, Kiyo...teru-sensei, Momo-chan, Nigaito-kun, Teto-chan and Ted, Neru-chan and Nero... Rui-chan and Rei-kun. Oh, and Ruko-chan. That's it!"

"Holy shit, that's a lot of people..." Kaito said, awed.

"Yep!" Miku said cheerily, and then looked a little downcast. "Master said he couldn't come, because he was making two more Vocaloids. Like... Suzune Ring-chan and Hibiki Lui-kun?"

"Really?" Rin exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah! Anyways, we're getting off topic! Let's pack, everyone, because we leave tomorrow!"

She was followed by 'Yes!'s and 'Yosh's. Len still felt a growing feeling that they shouldn't be going. He sighed, and shrugged off the feeling. After all, it was just a normal, fun vacation resort for one week, right?

And that's where he was wrong.

**Hey, so do ya know my favourite word? It's review~! It would be really nice of you if you put that into action ^^**

**Ever since I listened to Shotarella... I haven't eaten a single banana. No joke. =.= It's hard to believe I used to like them. ANYWAYS.**

**Yosh! Chapter 1, finished! The action takes place in chapter two. I think so, at least!**

**Look forward to the horror~!**

**~Kira**


	2. Incident 2

**Chapter 2~!**

**Hey all~! I got a review yesterday, and I was really happy. You may think that there are a lot of characters at the moment, but believe me. The number of characters will reduce... drastically.**

**Hehehe~! I love being evil.**

**There are some characters I don't wanna kill off, so be prepared~!**

**Yes, I am a total creep. ^^ Haha.**

**Enjoy~!**

**(Yes, I really like "~!")**

**~Kira-chan**

"Uwaah!" Miku and Rin both gasped when they got there. The resort was huge. It was in the middle of nowhere, but it was still huge. In the middle was a five story mansion with a lot of rooms, and surrounding it were different recreational activity grounds; there were tennis courts, swimming pools, and whatnot.

"Wow, this is pretty sick..." Len said, suprised himself. He had expected it to be, at most, one of those log resorts with a normal hotel. But this mansion was more than he ever had expected.

"Len-kun~!" He heard a cry.

"Eh?" Len said, looking around him. Rin raised an eyebrow.

And that's when a cute looking girl barelled into him, knocking him down. He finally looked at the girl, and sighed. It was this girl, again.

Sukone Tei. She had waist length silver hair, and piercing red eyes. Many were scared of her, but they got along with her. But still, Tei hated all the Vocaloids. She only liked some UTAUloids, like Momo, Ritsu, Teto and Ruko.

She hated all Vocaloids... except, Kagamine Len, that is. For as long as he had known, Tei had the biggest crush on him. Whenever she was around, Tei was always clingy to him as if they were lovers. She was totally obsessed. She'd talk about Len nonstop, showering him with gifts all the time.

Len had try to convey to her a million times that he didn't like her in that way... but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings. Not only that, Tei had a terrible past. All of her last crush's friends got killed because she didn't want anyone to have him. The boy had been taken to a mental institution and Tei acted innocent, and pretended to be shocked.

"T-Tei... what a surprise..." Len said, laughing nervously and sweatdropping.

"I missed you! I heard that you were all coming over here, so I decided to join too!" She said cheerfully.

Rin glared. This happened every time Tei saw him, and it just started to annoy her more and more.

"That's great, I'm really happy." Len smiled at her.

"Len." Rin said curtly, as she reminded him that she was still there. Her heart tightened for some reason.

He looked at Rin, and then jumped up immediately, running his hands through his hair awkwardly. He took Tei's hand and helped her up. Then he let go of it.

Rin grabbed Len's hand. "Everyone's gone, choosing their rooms. We have to choose ours too, come on! Jeez, you're so slow..."

"Ah, sorry." He said with a grin. "I'll choose for us!"

"NO YOU WON'T! I wanna choose!"

"Something with yellow!"

"Orange too!"

"Fine, whatever."

"Don't 'Fine, whatever.' me!"

Tei watched as they took off, feeling rage boil inside of her. The temerature of her blood rose, and her face practically turned red. Her red eyes glowed. _How dare that little brat take away MY Len? How dare she? He's mine, and he belongs to me! NO ONE ELSE! _

Suddenly, an idea struck her, and she grinned like the Cheshire Cat. The gesture was sadistic and had a hint of murder in it.

_Keep yourself in control, Tei-chan._ A voice said from her head phones.

"Master. I hate them all. I hate them for getting in the way of me and Len." She growled into the headphones.

She heard a sigh from the other end. _No matter what you think or say, they are all still my children. You are too. Think about it, will Len ever like a girl who forces her feelings onto him?_

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. He sighed again, and hung up on the other end. Tei regained the same smile she had earlier.

It was the night, and Rin had finally finished changing into her pajamas. She wore a silk tanktop and orange printed pants. She sighed, and walked out of the large closet, where Len was changing. He took of his shirt and threw it to the side. Rin blushed bright red.

"D-Don't you have any shame? You're taking it off in front of a _girl_, you idiot!" She yelled at him, feeling embarassed. He looked at her oddly.

"But don't I always do this?" He asked, scratching his head.

"How am I supposed to know?" She exclaimed. "We haven't shared rooms since we were eight!"

He kind of blushed too. "Jeez, it's not my fault we're sleeping in the same room!"

"It's your fault that you were too busy thinking and talking to _Tei_, that we couldn't get seperate rooms!"

"You were discussing sharing rooms before!"

"Because I had already lost hope of getting seperate rooms!"

"You're such an idiot!"

"You're so stupid!"

"I hate you!"

They were both pointing at each other noses touching, both of them seething. His last words had left Rin shocked though, and Len noticed. Before he could say anything, the door opened, and they both jumped in.

"Mou... can't you guys keep it down?" Meiko said, rubbing her sleepy eyes."I'm trying to sleep."

"S-Sorry Meiko-chan." Rin said, her face totally red now, as was Len's. She went to her bed and curled up under the covers. She was cold, and felt herself warm up a little under the covers. Her anger went down.

"Sorry for calling you stupid, Len..." Rin murmured, feeling exhausted, due to the almost million hour bus ride.

"I'm not sorry for calling you an idiot." He muttered from his bed, on the other side of the room. His words hurt her somewhat, and she didn't answer him.

"I'm joking." Her brother said softly. "I love you. 'Night."

Rin blushed deep red. Even if she knew he only loved her as a brother loved a sister... she still couldn't help but feel happy. And a tad bit lonely. Was she the only one that loved Len more than a brother? She shook her head to dispel her thoughts.

1:00 a.m.

2:00 a.m.

3:00 a.m.

That's when Rin heard it. From the room next to her's, Miku's room, she heard a slashing, ripping noise. She heard muffled thuds, and it was as if someone was trying to scream, but wasn't. And then suddenly, it was all quiet.

Rin's heart wasn't at piece though. She scrunched her eyebrows together, deciding on whether or not to go there. She decided to go. Taking a long stick that she found in the closet, that would have been effective for hitting, she creeped towards Miku's room. The door was somewhat opened. She touched the knob and felt something sticky stick to her skin.

_Gross. What the hell? _She thought, annoyed. But when she looked closely... she saw the colour of the sticky liquid. It was red. She widened her eyes, and her heart pounded so heard she thought it would burst out of her chest. She flung the door open, ready to hit anyone who was there, but when the scene in front of her eyes registered in her brain, she dropped the stick.

Miku was lying down on the ground, her teal hair sprawled everywhere, dark red blood colouring it. On her chest was a large and deep gash, spreading from her collerbone to her right hip. Rin was taking gasps of air to breathe, not able to believe the sight in front of her. Her hands flew to her face and she dropped onto her knees.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her face, fast and furious.

She continued to scream, not knowing what else to do. Rin grabbed her hair with two fists, not doing anything but freezing there, and continuing to sob and scream.

"RIN! WHAT HAPPENED? RIN!" She heard Len yell, panicked. He looked shocked at her state, and when he saw what happened, he too felt like crying. He wrapped his arms around Rin's frail and shaking body and put his face in her hair, trying to calm her down. Footsteps approached them, and Len (thinking it was the murderer) spun around, ready to defend Rin. But he noticed that it was only Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo.

"Guys, we heard Rin scream, so-" Kaito cut himself off with what he saw. Horror crossed his face.

"No..." He whispered, walking towards Miku. "No, no, no, no..."

Luka widened her eyes and broke out into sobs as well, Gakupo just standing there in absolute shock.

"Miku... Miku!" Kaito said, shaking her. He refused to believe that she was dead. No, no, she couldn't be dead. He touched the spot right below her chin on her neck, and felt a very faintly beating pulse.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" He shouted. "We need medical attention, NOW!"

Luka stood up, and dialed the ambulance, quickly. Gakupo brought some blankets and helped Kaito wrap them around her.

Len looked down at Rin, who was still shaking and sobbing with her eyes wide. Len bit his lip frusteratedly. If he didn't do something, she would go into shock and be isolated for days.

"Listen to me, Rin. She's alive." He said to her.

"She's alive! RIN, SHE'S ALIVE!" He yelled at her desperately when she gave him no answer.

Finally, she seemed to calm down. Her eyes closed slightly, and she saw nothing but darkness. She completely closed her eyes, and fell to the ground, limp.

"RIN!" She heard before she passed out.

**Incident One, over. Sorry if this was so crappy. I had SOMEONE bugging me as I wrote (*glares holes at father*). Jeez, parents. =.=**

**Inciden Two is next, who will be the next one to be targeted? I bet if Rin hadn't arrived/screamed in time, Miku would have actually died. Maybe she still will. **

**Hee hee~!**

**Ja, ne!**

**~Kira**


	3. Incident 3

**~Incident 3~**

**Hello, minna! I got another review, so happy~! Demo ne, I would be happier if those of you who alert my story and me would review too... *puppy dog face*.**

**Have any of you watched **_**The Haunting in Connecticut**_**? I honestly thought it was scary at first, but then I got bored of it. Seriously, it became a boring movie. Now, **_**Kairo**_** is a good movie. Apparently there was an English remake of it called Pulse, I'll watch that. But usually I like the Japanese versions XD.**

**In any case, let's get going with Incident 3~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING in this story, except for the resort. :D Unfortunately, I will never own Vocaloid... D:**

**(Rin: Thank God she doesn't...**

**Me: HEY! I heard you!)**

**~Kira-chan**

* * *

><p>Rin yawned slightly, and woke up. Realizing she was sleeping on... Len's chest? She leaped up onto her knees, blushing like crazy and wondering how she had gotten there. Did she sleep walk into his bed like she did when she was seven? Len yawned and opened his eyes.<p>

"You're awake?"

"Wh-wh-why-?"

"Why what?" He asked, yawning again.

"WHY AM I IN YOUR BED?" She shrieked, blushing a deeper shade of red. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt made it even worse.

"Hmm? Oh." Red tinted his cheeks as well. "Well, you know, because last night-"

"What?"

"You know, Miku..." He looked really sad.

Rin widened her eyes, wondering how quickly she could forget about her best friend's almost murder. She slumped back, sitting on the heels of her legs.

"That's right..." She said vaguely. The previous night's memories coming back to her. "Is she... okay?"

Len didn't look at her.

"Len, answer me." She said, her voice shaking a little.

He still didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

"Jeez, you're annoying." He muttered. "She's not okay. She's in a critical condition, right now Kaito's with her at the hospital. I think he's the most devastated out of the all of us, not counting Master. Kaito should be back today afternoon."

"Oh, okay..." She sighed and then put a big grin on her face. She held out her hand to him. "Let's go and eat breakfast then!"

He grinned weakly back, knowing that her sudden cheery mood was merely a facade. He took her hand and they both walked to the kitchen, hand in hand. Rin tried to open the kitchen door, but it was locked tightly.

"Huh?" She murmured. "That's weird."

She shook the door. "Momo-chan? Are you in there?" She knew that Momo usually woke up very early in the morning to make breakfast for everyone.

"Momo?" Len called.

"_Hehe~!"_ A voice whispered softly from the inside of the door. Rin's hand froze on the door knob, her heart pounding. Len narrowed his eyes.

"Who's... in there...?" Rin rasped, feeling weak.

Len thought for a second and then took Rin's face in his hands. She blushed, but he only took one of her hair clips, and began to pick the lock. It opened, and when it did he peeked inside. He could hear the eggbeater. He looked at the scene and widened his eyes, almost throwing up.

"Rin. Go to our room."

"Heh?"

"I said, go to our room."

"No! I know exactly what you're going to do! What if... something really did happen? I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Len wasn't worried about himself. He was scared that Rin would lose it if she saw the scene in front of them.

"JUST GO!" He yelled.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine! God, Len, you're so annoying!" She stomped off towards her room. She accidentally dropped her bow, not realizing it.

When Len was sure that she had gone, he went inside, inspecting the bloody mess of what used to be Momone Momo. Her hat was strewn aside, and blood was still leaking out of her head. Clearly, someone had pulled her hair. Her face was twisted into shock and horror. In her chest was a large hole. The eggbeater, still humming as it sat inside of her chest. Len felt like crying. Why was this happening to them? He felt even worse when the connection between him and Momo got cut off. There was a low buzzing in his headphones, and then it was all gone. He put his head in his heands, kneeling on the ground.

"Momo...chan?" Someone whispered behind me. Len whipped around, and to his horror, he saw Rin. Ruko seemed to have followed her, and looked extremely shocked at the death of her fellow UTAUloid.

"Rin. I told you to leave." He said hoarsely.

"I dropped my bow..." She fell to her knees for the second time that week. "She's dead...? Is she dead?" She put her palms on the floor, looking at the dead body with unblinking eyes.

He didn't answer her.

"She is, isn't she...?" Rin said. She felt like crying that second. She tried to hold it in, but tears trickeled down her cheek.

"Why... why...?" Her voice trembled.

Ruko walked over to Momo's body and just stared at it. Ruko was a person who usually kept herself together. She had seen so many people die. Yet, to see someone who had only been kind to them every day... it was painful. She repeatedly wiped her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Why is this happening?" Ruko shrieked.

Before long, almost all Vocaloids and UTAUloids had gathered at the kitchen, having lost their connection to Momo. They were all shocked about the second incident that had happened. This time, someone had actually died. Even Tei was there, but she wasn't all too upset.

Rin got up, feeling dazed. Len wasn't watching her, so she creeped over to Momo's body, not sure what she was doing. And that was when she saw the deep cut on Momo's neck... words were engraved there. She widened her eyes at the words written there.

_THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING..._

_GET AWAY FROM HIM. HE'S MINE~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Incident 3 is over~! What did you guys think about Momo's death? Pretty sad, right?<strong>

**There once was a girl named Kirameki, and she had a favourite word~! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W, and her favourite word was review~!**

**~Kira-chan**


	4. Incident 4

**Hey, minna~! Now, I have a reason for being this late. I had to go to a Leadership Camp overnight, and I also went to Montreal ^^'' Talk about a busy week. XD**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I finally own Vocaloid! OH GOSH! SO HAPPY! *wakes up* ... Seriously. What have I done to be tortured by such wonderful dreams?**

**I do not own it, don't rub it in. =.=**

**~Kira**

Rin just continue to stare at the message carved into Momo's throat, wondering why no one had spotted it. Knowing almost immediately what this message meant, she looked up and into the crowd of grieving Vocaloids.

Without a doubt, she saw that Tei had drawn back into the shadows, and wore a rather scary smile on her face. Noticing Rin's stare, Tei's smile grew wider, and Rin flinched. She would have yelled it out, except everyone would have thought that she was crazy and jumping to conclusions.

"Len..." She whispered to Len, who looked sad enough to cry. "Look at this."

Len looked over at her with lightless eyes and saw the message. He looked a bit shocked.

"What does this mean?"

_Oh my God. He did not just say that. _Rin thought, even more shocked than he was.

"You dense little idiot, how can you _not_ get the meaning?" She whispered frusteratedly.

"I'm not an idiot, and I'm not little! I'm older than you! And I just can't, okay? I'm feeling a little sad here." He snapped at her. Rin glared.

"I think I know who's behind this, though!"

This got his attention.

"You do?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up falsely!" Rin grabbed his hand and exited the room. Once they were out of earshot of everyone, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Len just stood there, looking sad and awkward.

"Well, who is it?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Tei!"

"_Tei_? Are you kidding me?"

"Who else would it be? Tei has killing intent, especially when someone gets close to you! Because she has a huge crush on you!"

"That's stupid! Yeah, she has a crush on me. But last time she killed all those people, Master fixed her so that she wouldn't do that kind of thing again!"

"But she's doing it! First it was Miku-chan, and no Momo-chan!"

"Right. No one's getting close to me anyways!"

Rin blushed a bit. "That's not exactly true..."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Rin shook her head.

"Anyways, the point is-"

"Len-kuuuun~!" A voice cried, and Len felt hands wrap around his neck. Rin gaped, and saw Tei right behind him.

"A-ah... Tei..." Len laughed uneasily. Partly because Tei was too close, but mostly becuase Rin was sending him a death glare.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked, poking his cheek. Rin gagged.

_What the hell does she think she's doing? _Rin thought annoyedly.

"Stop that! Don't touch him!" Rin yelled, pulling Tei away. Tei looked at her dangerously.

"I wouldn't stop me, if I were you." She muttered.

"I'm not scared of you. I know what you're doing, _Tei_." Rin growled. "I'm not going to let you have him!"

Len looked shocked. He put his hands up, palms forward. "Oi, Rin. Wait a-"

Tei put on an innocent and scared facade as Rin grabbed her collar. "What do you mean?"

"You injured Miku-chan and killed Momo-chan. I know you did it!" Rin hissed at her.

"What are you talking about? I understand you're upset of Momo-chan's death, and I am too-"

"Shut up! That's not true, you caused it!"

"Kyaa~! I'm scared!" Tei cried with obviously fake tears in her eyes. She leaped onto Len and hugged him, who began to glare at Rin.

"Rin, I said-"

"Stop acting, you look so dumb! Just admit it!"

"Rin-"

"It's disgusting. Why don't you just-"

"RIN!" Len yelled at her. Rin widened her eyes when he did so.

"Wh-wha-"

"I told you, Tei didn't do a thing!"

"Yes she did, I-"

"_You're_ the one being dumb and ridiculous! You're the one that's being disgusting because you're blaming someone's death on someone who's completely innocent!" Len shouted at her with clear malice in his voice.

Rin just stared at him for a while, feeling as if Len had just went ahead and slapped her. She looked down and her hair shadowed her eyes. Len flinched, realizing what he had just said.

"That's true, right?" Rin said with a shaking voice. "I'm dumb and ridiculous, right?"

"Rin, I didn't-" Len tried to say, but Rin cut him off.

"I'm disgusting too. I'm the most terrible person in the world. Aren't I?" She continued, clenching her fists.

"I never said you were-" Once again, Rin cut him off, this time by punching him in the face.

"OW!"

"LEN, YOU IDIOT!" Rin yelled at him and ran away, feeling like crying. Soon enough, her pent up tears began to spill.

"Rin, wait! I didn't mean to say that!" Len shouted after her, beginning to follow her, but Tei stopped him. He looked down to see her openly crying.

"I don't like it when you look at other girls, Len-kun!"

"What do you-" Len asked skeptically.

"Do you like your sister?"

Len froze. He wasn't supposed to like his sister. It wasn't allowed. It was supposed to be a big taboo in the society. It was wrong. But...

"N-No, of course not!" He said, his face looking like someone had painted red on it. "Why would you think so?"

"Because you're blushing so much right now! I'm the one that likes you, more than the entire world! I would kill to be with you!" She sobbed.

Len's blood turned to ice. I would... _kill _to be with you. It was almost like Rin had said. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Tei." Len said quietly. "I don't like you in that way."

Tei looked up, shocked. "But-"

"I'm going to go look for Rin." He said, walking away. He didn't see Tei's murderous glare behind his back, however. As he walked, he happened to stumble upon the front door, where what he saw... was unbelievable.

Rin was hugging Kaito?

Len felt really irritated for some reason.

"Oi, what are you two _doing_?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest, adapting the same look Rin had earlier.

They both jumped, and Kaito pulled away, waving his hands. "It's not what you think!"

Len raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously. I just came back from the hospital and told Rin about Miku's condition. So she hugged me."

"Oh." Len said. "Look, Rin-"

"You don't need to apologize to someone so ridiculous and dumb." She muttered and walked away. Len gritted his teeth, frusterated at himself. He began to follow her, when someone stopped him for the second time. This time, it was Kaito.

"She told me everything. _In tears. _She rarely ever cries, you should know. You really shouldn't have said that to her."

"Tell me something I don't know." Len muttered in response.

"Okay."

Len was surprised, so he turned around to see Kaito's eyes hidden behind his hair. He looked really depressed.

"First off, I heard about Momo's death from Rin."

Len nodded.

"Second, about Miku..." He began to look more depressed.

Len looked at him. "Don't tell me she... no, she couldn't have. The connection hasn't been cut off yet."

"No, but." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "She... everything..."

"What?"

"She forgot... everything..." He said in a shaking voice.

"What? No way."

"She only knows us as fellow Vocaloids. She doesn't remember anything else about us." He said, and punched the wall in frusteration.

Len widened his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this! If only I'd gotten there sooner... I could have helped her. Apparently she hit her head, hard."

"What's going to happen?"

"For the time being, when she's discharged, I asked the hospital staff to send her back to the Home, so that Master could fix her memory up. I'm sure he can recover it, somehow." He said with some hope left in his voice.

"I see..." Len said, looking down. He patted Kaito's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about this."

Kaito nodded.

"After all, she was special to you."

Kaito froze and blushed madly. "Wha-wha-wha-wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Um... exactly what I said?"

"Th-th-th-that's true, I love her, but- NO, I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" He said, flailing his arms about, blushing even redder.

"Awww, Kaito's so cute when he's embarassed!" Meiko said from the enterance of the hallway, laughing like a maniac.

"I'm not!"

"Haha, don't deny it~! Don't worry, Miku-chan is very adorable. Don't you think?"

"Ye-yeah... but... NO! I don't know what you mean!"

"Sure..."

Len walked off, leaving them to their conversation. He decided to search the mansion for Rin. His chest ached, probably because he was guilty for being so rude to her.

How could he, no matter what the situation, say that to his sister?

_Ugh. I AM an idiot._ Len thought grimly. _Come on, Rin, where are you? Where did you go?_

_"Do you like your sister?"_

Len jumped suddenly, remembering those words. He shook his head, trying to deny it. But his heart just pounded even more loudly.

When the two were just a couple of years younger, Rin had gone to get some ice cream. One that day, a car had collided with her, and she had to be sent to the ER in the hospital. It was a very serious injury. Len had waited with the other Vocaloids for a long time, worrying every day as to when she would come home.

When the day came, Len was surprised. Rin looked exactly the same as she did before the accident; same blonde hair, same blue eyes. That's not what surprised him. The second Rin layed her eyes on him and smiled widely, Len had felt himself blush. Since that day onwards, Len had subconsciously stopped thinking about Rin as a sister.

He thought, in his eyes, that she looked more like a girl. She looked a little less headstrong than she had been before; but she was still the same. Len had always fussed over it, not understanding why he was feeling that way. But in the end, he just gave into it, thinking that he would figure it out another day.

Not sure why he had just remembered that, Len narrowed his eyes and continued to search. If he didn't find her... then he would probably do something that he would regret later on.

* * *

><p>Almost evening, Len had practically given up. He was ridden with frusteration and fury. He didn't know where Rin was, he didn't know if she was coming back. He didn't know if someone had taken her, if something had happen to her, if she had already...<p>

_No. Don't think about that. She must have taken a walk. _Len said, looking out the window, into the storming day.

_Right. Even Rin's not dumb enough to walk outside in the rain. She'll get a cold._ Len sighed, and decided to take a shower before he looked for her again. When he was finished his shower, he realized that an hour had passed.

_I must have slept in the shower or something... what's wrong with me? _He thought skeptically. After changing into his pajamas, which just consisted of shorts, he sat on his bed. When he realized something with a start.

It was dark in the room, and his eyes hadn't really adjusted to it... but he could hear someone's ragged breathing. His heart pounding, he quickly turned on the lamp on the table beside him. What he saw, made him feel shock and relief.

On the bed opposite of him, Rin was sitting, shivering. She was soaked completely, and there was a nasty looking gash on her neck.

"RIN!" He exclaimed. Then he felt angry. "Where the hell have you been? You idiot!"

She didn't respond, she just shivered even more. He sighed, and decided to calm down a little. He was about to lift her onto his bed so he could dry her off easier, when he froze.

"What the heck? You're so cold! What happened?" He said, even angrier.

Once again, she didn't respond. He ran his fingers through his fair frusteratedly. "Che. Hold on for a second."

He went into the shower and brought out a towel. He sat right in front of her on the bed, and began to wipe her hair. It was then he caught her saying something.

"What?" He asked, continuing to dry her hair.

"My fault..." She said in a voice that was close to muted.

"What is?"

"She said... that it was my fault that Miku-chan got hurt and Momo-chan died." She mumbled.

Len stopped drying her hair, looking at her with wide eyes.

"She said... that if I surrender myself to her, she won't kill or hurt anyone else. She said if I don't surrender myself to her, then she'll hurt you too."

Now he looked horrifyed. He dropped the towel and grabbed her arms. "Who said that?"

"Sh-she did... it's all my fault..." Rin said a little madly.

Len looked at her. She was going insane. He had to snap her out of it. "Shut up, Rin. That's not true."

"Yes it is. It's my fault..."

"It's not!"

"It is my fault."

"I said, it isn't!" He yelled, his throat tightening. Why was this happening to his sister, of all people?

"I should just go and die..."

"STOP THAT!" He shouted at her, and she froze, not saying a word. If he didn't do anything soon, she would resume torturing herself. He touched her neck where she was still bleeding. Not really sure what was going through his mind, he kissed it. That was when Rin started snapped back into reality.

_Eh?_ She thought, blushing. _What?_

Len pulled back a little, his eyes hidden beneath his hair. He wiped the corner of his mouth that had a little blood on it.

"No, you shouldn't just go and die. If you do that, you're an idiot." He said quietly.

"Wha- wha- what? What did y-you just-?" Rin said, unable to talk straight.

"You're an idiot. You can't die yet. If you die, I'll..." He trailed off, not able to finish the sentence while Rin just glared at him. And then she widened her eyes in shock at his next action.

Len wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned in, and kissed her. Rin half-gasped, because she couldn't exactly pull away. He didn't stop kissing her or anything, though. She tried to pull away, but his arms just became tighter around her.

_Wh-why? Why's he kissing me? _Rin thought, her face identical to a firetruck. _Is it just because he wants to make me feel better? No... Len's not like that. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? This is my first kiss!_

Rin squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him back. She, like Len, didn't know what was running through her head, but she just did it. Partially, because some part of her heart felt overjoyed that this was finally happening.

And that's when they both heard a scream.

**Well, how was it? :D You'll get more horror in the next chapter, promise. :D**

**Oh, looks like Miku has lived! **

**Miku: Of course I have, you dimwit. =.=**

**...**

**Demo~! Will she EVER get her memory back? Hmmm?**

**Miku: Obviously I will. I'm the first Vocaloid you listened to, after all.**

**...**

**Lots of RinxLen in this, so I hope you enjoyed that. XD**

**GUYS! You have to listen to Janne Da Arc's music, it's amazing! **

**Okay, in which case, I have to go. Because I just do.**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**REVIEW! OR I WILL SOMEHOW GET TEI TO STALK YOU!**

**...I hope you know I'm kidding.**

**~Kira**


	5. Incident 5

**Oh my, it's been a while, guys. Sorry. SORRY! D'': I had so much work... school started and all. *sob* Why? Why can't summer be longer? Why can't us students be given a longer break, we go to school more than half the year! And more than we stay at home! D: *rants***

**Anyways. XD I'm pretty sure you're all thinking 'Jeez, Kira, start the chapter already!', so start the chapter I will do.**

**That sentence made absolutely no grammatical sense, but whatever.**

**Oh, speaking of which... I re-read the last chapter and realized that I had a lot of grammatical errors. Sorry about that, I made that chapter right before I slept... or something.**

**By the way, the beginning of this chapter tells the end of the last chapter in Teto's point of view. In a general view. Confusing? :I**

**Enjoy this chapter~!**

**~Kira**

* * *

><p>After a lot of worrying, Teto went to sleep. She couldn't find Rin wherever she looked. Earlier that day, she had been talking to her, and Rin had asked a strange question.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Teto-chan!" Rin had yelled, running towards the pink haired UTAU.<em>

_"Eh? Rin-chan? What is it?" Teto had asked, looking confused at the sad and desperate look Rin had on her face. And a bit of anger as well._

_"Oh... uhm... have you seen Tei?"_

_"Tei? No, I haven't." A sly grin spread across Teto's face. "Why? Are you after her because you're jealous that she's being all clingy with Len~?"_

_Rin's face was the same colour of a firetruck._

_"I-IDIOT! OF COURSE NOT!" She yelled. "Well... Len doesn't care about me anyways..." _

_Teto looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"_

_"He called me- oh, forget this. I need to find Tei, have you seen her Teto-chan?" She begged._

_"Why are you so despearate?" Teto asked, never actually seeing her this desperate (other than that time, of course, when Master had confesticated her road roller...)._

_"I can't tell you." She mumbled, looking determined yet close to tears. "If I tell you, then you'll think I'm ridiculous too."_

_"No I won't!"_

_"Have you seen her?"_

_"Ugh." Teto sighed, giving up. "Well... even though I said I hadn't before... it was a lie. I saw her run into the storage room. You know, the one with a back exit in it?"_

_"Oh, that place!" She said and put on a bright smile, but Teto got even more confused, seeing the scared look on her face, despite the cheerful smile. "I'll go check it out!"_

_Teto watched her go off, unknowing of what Rin was planning..._

* * *

><p><em>Did I do the right thing? <em>Teto thought, biting her lip. She dragged the hairbrush through her hair, which was down. She always kept it down in the night; in fact, the only person who had actually seen her hair down was her perverted brother, Ted.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told her I saw Tei... what IS that girl planning? _Teto inquired to herself, and then footsteps fall behind her. Her heart pounded, and in the reflection, she saw someone in the shadows. Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, and she whipped around to hit them when.

"AWEEEE TETO-CHAN LOOKS ADORABLE AS USUAL~!" Her brother yelled, a gleeful smirk on his face.

Teto turned bright red and pushed him away. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT? YOU FRICKIN' SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Sorry~!" He laughed.

Teto sat on the counter, and sighed. "Ne, Nii-san..."

"Hmm?" Ted looked at her with a cheeful smile on his face.

She waved her legs that hung from the counter and put her head down. "What if..." She bit her lip.

Now Ted looked serious. "What if...?"

"You know, a lot of bad things have been happening lately. You know, Miku-chan being close to death, and Momo-chan actually dying... also, Rin-chan's been acting a little... weird, lately."

"Weird? What do you mean?"

"Like today, for example. She asked me where Tei was. I said I didn't know, because I didn't want anything to happen to her, you know? Because Tei hates her the most, since she... well, you know, because Len and Rin are really, _really _close."

"Teto..." Ted looked at her sadly.

"I just... don't want anything to happen anymore. I have no idea why none of us are attempting to get out of here in the first place. I don't want Rin-chan, Len, Kaito... anyone. Especially you, to get hurt." She was red and on the verge of tears.

Teto felt arms wrap around her, then and she widened her eyes.

"It's alright, nothing's going to happen to us, okay?" Ted said firmly. He pulled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "We're stronger than that."

"Nii-san..." Teto whispered, her eyes wide. She hopped down from the counter and sent a glare at him. "Don't come into my room without permission."

"Eh?" Ted said, and went on all fours, fake tears pouring out of his eyes. "No thank you even... it hurts, it hurts..."

As Ted stood up an walked out her door, Teto grabbed the back of his shirt with her hand. She was looking away, not used to this.

"U-um... Thanks... for cheering me up..." She managed, finally.

Ted widened his eyes and then ruffled his little sister's hair. "NO PROBLEM."

"H-hey! I just combed that!"

Ted chuckled and walked away.

Teto pursed her lips, and closed the door, locking it. She layed down on her bed, her arms behind her neck as she stared at the ceiling, feeling a lot lighter than before. With that, she started to nodd off, and her eyelids started to droop. She thought she heard a muffled thud, but she didn't pay attention to it, and went to sleep.

.

.

.

.

Something was pressed on her face. It was someone's foot. She tried to push it away, but it only swung back and rested on her face once again.

_What the heck...? _Teto thought drowsliy, opening her eyes, just a little. The time was 3:00 a.m.

...Wasn't that the same time that Miku had gotten hurt?

The foot was still on her face, and now Teto was pissed off. An anger mark appeared on her cheek, as she woke up completely and sat up. She saw familiar long, braided red hair. Her brother.

"NII-SAN! I _TOLD _YOU NOT TO-" She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth, backing up against the backboard. Her eyes welled up with tears, and all she wanted to do was get out of the house at that moment, but she couldn't move. And all of a sudden, she broke into sobs.

Her brother had been hung by his neck from the ceiling. Teto leaped up and took off the noose, but it was no use. His body was completely cold, and there was no pulse. She touched her brother's face and tears fell onto it.

She couldn't say a word, but to get all of her emotions out, she screamed loudly. So loud that, hopefully, the whole place could hear her.

Why was this happening? She definately did not understand. Why did Ted have to die? What had he done?

They were all questions that she couldn't answer.

And then she heard laboured breathing coming from the corner of her room. Despite her crying, she ripped the lamp out of it's outlet, and held it up like a baseball bat, to injure whoever had done this.

"Where are you, you bastard?" She growled, tears still running down her cheeks. "COME OUT!"

And then she saw him. On the floor, bleeding profusely, was Len's version. It was Rei. His breathing was irregular, and his knife was clenched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles had turned as white as a ghost.

Teto could have smashed that lamp into him that moment, and killed him. But she had a gut feeling that it wasn't Rei who had killed Ted.

"Rei-kun." Teto kneeled next to him, her face now void of any emotion. "Do you know who did this?"

Rei couldn't answer. "Rui..." He said hoarsely.

Teto just stared at him.

"Rui... call... her..."

Teto pressed her headphones.

"Rui-chan." She said, feeling very calm despite the tears _still_ flowing.

_Oh, Teto-chan! Ne, have you seen Rei? I-_

"He's in my room."

There was silence, and Teto could almost hear Rui seeth on the other end of the line. _WHAT DO YOU-_

"You have to come quickly. He's dying, Rui-chan."

_WH-WHA? I'M COMING! KEEP HIM AWAKE SOMEHOW, PLEASE!_

Within minutes Rui had arrived, including many other Vocaloids. Through the crowd, Teto could see Rin and Len with an awkward distance from each other, but all of their faces were masked with shock when they saw what had happened to Ted and Rei.

"REI!" Rui screamed, and hugged him, not caring if her shirt would soak up blood.

Rei managed a smile. "You'd better find someone else."

"Wh-what do you mean, you idiot? YOU'RE NOT GOING NTO DIE, STOP BEING STUPID!"

He smiled again, and touched her cheek, and then dropped his hand.

The light fading out of his eyes.

Rui was crying, all right. But she was unaware of it. All she could do was stare at Rei's now dead body.

_What's going on...? _Teto thought to herself, feeling horror clench her heart. Momo, Ted, and now... Rei?

Rin stepped up, about to yell something, but Neru had broken into coughs, collapsing to the floor.

"Neru!" Nero yelled. "What happened?"

Tears welled up in Neru's eyes. "I can't... c-can't... b-breathe..."

She was racked with coughed, unable to say another word, and all of a sudden she was stiff. Dead.

_What?_

* * *

><p>Back at home, Master was toning up Miku a bit.<p>

"Master, what was I doing before I came here?" Miku asked quietly. "All I remember are a few faces. There're two blondes, a girl with pink hair, and a man with purple hair, and then... there's a guy with blue hair. Who are they to me?"

Master smiled at her gently. "They're special friends, Miku-chan. Very special friends."

"But... I feel like I'm loosing connection with some of them..." She shook her head, not understanding what that meant.

Master looked at her in shock. He swivelled his chair around quickly, and went on to his files on the computer.

All the Vocaloids files were there. If one of them did not work... then that Vocaloid was not functioning.

He clicked on Momo's.

_MOMONE MOMO: LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND_

He stared at the screen in horror and tried another file.

_KASANE TETO: LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_ACCESSING, PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT..._

He sighed in relief, Teto's file was working...

_KASANE TED: LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND_

His heart pounded, and continued to click on random files.

_KAGENE REI: LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND_

_Click_

_AKITA NERU: LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND_

"Master..."

Master jolted up, looking scared.

"I saw..." She looked scared as well. "Wh-what... what about Kaito?"

She was blushing. But the terror on her face was evident.

"You... remembered his name?"

"I-I don't know why, but it seems like he was the most important to me before I lost my memories..."

Master swivelled around, gulping. He didn't want to give Miku any bad news.

_KAITO: LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_ACCESSING, PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT..._

He sighed in relief. So he wasn't dead. But those others were... he felt panic rise in his heart.

It must have been Tei behind this. Had she persuaded, somehow, for Teiru to join in as well?

"He's not dead." He stated simply.

"Thank goodness... e-eh? What are you doing now?"

"Getting in contact with someone I created a while ago..."

_JUON KIKU: LOADING_

_._

_._

_._

_ACCESSING, PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT..._

After Kiku's file had loaded, he immediately sent her a voice call, to which Kiku responded promptly.

_Master! It's been a while! _He could hear her cheerful voice on the other end.

"How's it going, Kiku-chan?"

_Oh? It's a lot of fun. I think your suggestion of killing prisoners is _way _more fun than killing random people! I can be creative without hiding it now! _Her voice was happy, but the sadism showed.

"Really now?" He sweatdropped. "That's great, Kiku-chan. I need your help, actually."

_Yay! What needs to be done?_

"Actually, I was wondering if you could come over to Tokyo. Where are you?"

_Ah, I'm currently torturing prisoners in Osaka. It'll probably take... 10 hours for me to get to Tokyo. _

"Okay, and bring _that. _I need it."

Kiku whisteled on the other end. _Whoa, it must be a real emergancy. Can I hurt anyone?_

"You definately can. But I need you to come over as soon as possible.

_Roger that! Coming!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it?<strong>

**Gais, you know what my favourite word is~ THAT IS REVIEW! AHAHAHAHA! **

**Yeah, I'm a bit tired nowadays...**

**I hate school. *sob* I hate math, to be precise.**

**So I included Kiku. 3 Because I less than three her and she's the most adorable character ever.**

**More horror than romance in it. There WAS a bit of romance, at least... ne~?**

**So, review, guys. Ya know you wanna...**

**Oh right. I was going to respond**

**gregFace~ Thanks for the review, very much appreciated! :D XD Oh, don't worry. I would never do that... unless... hehe~! I like Tei-chan too though, I was going to make a TeixRitsu fic. 3**

**Tei: WH-WHAT? I LIKE LEN-KUN ONLY!**

**Ritsu: ...**

**Tei: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Anyways, yeah. XD Thanks for the compliments, I'm not that great. :D (I didn't know that! /shot as well)**

**REVIEW GUYS!**

**~Kira**


	6. Incident 6

**Heey~!**

**How are you all? I know, it's been a couple of days since my last update... I'm sorry. Usually I post every day, right? Now that school's started, I won't be able to post so often.**

**Wait, I mentioned that in the last chapter, didn't I?**

**Oh whatever, I'm too lazy to check.**

**So enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

><p>After everything happened, everyone was in a confused mess. So everyone had agreed to sleep in the unusually large living room, together. Not separating the boys and girls- what would be the point? It wouldn't make any difference.<p>

They had kept the bodies- Ted's, Rei's, Neru's and Momo's in another room. The bodies were cleaned and white cloths were put over them, courtesy of Kaito. He definately did not do it voluntarily; he wasn't exactly willing to be alone in a room full of dead bodies.

Rui wanted to be left alone. She isolated herself in a corner, crying her eyes out. Teto was still in a state of shock; Luka and Meiko were doing their best trying to comfort her. Nero just looked frozen, sitting on the sofa.

Rin patted his shoulder.

"Nero... are you okay?"

"No, Rin. I'm simply sitting here and staring at the ground because I feel like it." He replied in a clipped voice.

Rin looked at the ground. She couldn't believe the number of her friends that had died already. To top it off, the roads were closed- they could not escape.

_Not that that would do any good. If it really is Tei, then she'd follow Len anywhere. _Rin thought, frusterated and depressed. _I'm never giving Len to her. Even if she tries to kill me. Godammit, why is this so hard?_

She just sat beside Nero for a while, and then stood up.

"If you ever need anything, then just ask me!" She said as cheerfully as possible.

But both Nero and Rin knew that that cheerful voice was merely a facade.

Rin sighed, holding her tears back for now. She decided to look for Len. And then she blushed, remembering the incident that had happened only a few hours earlier. She raised a hand to her neck. She still felt the kiss on her lips though. She blushed even more.

"Che." She muttered. "That idiot."

She ran and finally found Len in the bathroom. He was staring at himself in the mirror, looking disgusted with himself. He'd washed his face.

"H-Hey, Len..." She said, touching his arm.

He flinched away.

She just stared at him.

"Don't touch me." He said, sounding rather angrily.

Instead of slapping him or running away she just stood there, looking at him directly.

"What, was it that bad?" She asked him.

He seemed to look at her with more focus this time. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Kissing me. Was it that bad? And yet, you've done it with so many other girls..."

It wasn't a lie. Len _had_ been kissed and kissed girls more than once. That was one aspect that Rin really, really hated.

He widened his eyes. "N-No, that's not what I-"

"Ahh~ forget it." She yawned, trying not to show how hurt she was. She smiled a little. "It's fine, whatever. I'll go and sleep..."

She turned around to leave, and Len caught her arm. She looked at him, surprised.

Len locked the bathroom door, and pinned her to it.

"Wh-what?" She muttered, heat rising to her face.

"That's not it. Aren't you disgusted? With me? Aren't you the slightest bit _sick_ that your _twin brother _kissed you?"

Rin looked at him with big eyes. "Why would I be?"

He dropped her arms, which he had pinned to the door. "Why, am I the only one? I'll ruin you, Rin. I don't want to screw with your life, you know." He shook his head. "I mean, it's absolutely disgusting. I. Am. Your. Brother. Incest is so wrong. What is wrong with me?"

There was an anger mark on Rin's cheek, and she balled up her fist.

"And I can't believe I actually love you like this. What am I- OUCH!" He yelled the last part, because Rin punched him.

"You IDIOT!" Rin yelled, standing above him, and then getting to her knees. He lifted his head a little.

"Hey you, what was that-" He stopped talking when he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"You're so stupid." She said, wiping her eyes. "I was really, really happy when you kissed me."

She was blushing, but now even Len's cheeks were a little red.

"And here you're saying that it was stupid, and disgusting, and all a mistake..."

"R-Rin..."

"And now I feel like punching you again."

"P-Please don't..." He said, a depressed look on his face.

"But seriously." She said, avoiding his eyes and glaring at nothing in particular. Len smiled, and sat up.

"Then it doesn't matter if I kiss you again, right?"

"Wh-wh-wh... I-I gues n-not..." She stuttered, still glaring at him.

Len put a hand on her cheek and leaned in, but they were both cut off suddenly.

_BANG!_

"KIYOTERU!" There was a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't a crappy chapter... D; It was really really short. I know. But please look forward to the next few chapters, they have the most action in them. Promise.<strong>

**I think.**

**Kiyoteru: How sad. I died. ...D:**

**Me: I'm sorry. My condolenses.**

**Kiyoteru: ... I will now wallow in silence.**

**Me: Makes sense, you're dead.**

**Meiko: Haha, nice.**

**Kiyoteru: ... So mean D;**

**Me: Well, actually. There's a chance you lived. It's like a 1% chance. You never know, since it's me.**

**REVIEW~!**

**~Kira**


	7. Incident 7

**Been a while since I've updated... ugh, I swear. School is eating my life up. I can't even review for my favourite stories! **

***sigh* Life is unfair.**

**Kiyoteru: Tell me about it...**

**Hey, you. You're not dead for sure. There's a 1% chance that**

**Kiyoteru: Sure, sure. I don't believe you.**

**Well, fine. Someone wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Rin: I'll do it. Kira-chan doesn't own Vocaloids, UTAU or anything! At best, she owns the Master and the resort.**

**Thank you, Rin-chan. Now, we'll be moving on to the story...**

* * *

><p>Freezing a few centimeters away from her lips, Len looked at the door in shock. So did Rin. What had just happened?<p>

There was more screaming. Rin jumped up and dashed out of the bathroom to the living room, Len chasing after.

_Damn it. Please don't tell me something happened, again. _Len thought to himself, aching with worry.

When they finally arrived to the room, everyone had grief stricken and shocked looked on their faces. Rin stared at the mess in a daze.

Meiko was holding Kiyoteru's boddy and sobbing. Kiyoteru had a red spot on his pajamas. It was a bullet. Across the room, Teto was staring at shock at Nero's body, which had multiple holes in it, from shooting. Rui's body was more of a mess.

Three more people had died.

_No way. This is a lie, this is just a dream!_ Len thought in horror. He looked around and saw Tei on the ground, looking scared. He was about to go to her, feeling bad that he had ever doubted her, when Rin put an arm in front of him.

"What?" Len whispered harshly. "This isn't the time, Rin! Can't you see she didn't do it? She looks so scared!"

"Gosh, Len. You really are so dense." Rin said with a shaking voice that stopped Len cold. He looked at her properly and saw her state. She had never looked so angry, depressed and frusterated in her entire life. He still tried to stop her as she walked in the middle of the room.

"Everyone, look at me or a minute."

Everyone's sullen, hollow and depressed faces turned towards her.

"I know who did this." She growled, tears running down her face. "It was Tei!"

There was silence. Tei widened her eyes and then narrowed them, as if to say, _How dare you point that out in front of everyone?_

Everyone stared at Tei in shock. It was always possible, but...

"What do you mean, Rin-chan?" Tei said, getting up. She had a rather sly grin on her face, but she made that grin look like an innocent smile. "I was right here the whole time."

"Sh-shut up! I know that you somehow-"

"Hmm, maybe it's more appropriate to say that you, _Rin , _commited all these homicides?"

Everyone half glared and half stared at Tei in surprise.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Len hissed, angry that she had accussed Rin. "Rin would never-"

"Don't be mad, Len-kun! I'm only explaining _this_, in Rei's suit."

Everyone stared at Rin's signature accessory. It was her bunny bow.

"Where did you get that?" Rin exclaimed. "I lost it last night!"

"Exactly." Tei said. "Len-kun, didn't Rin go out last night? Wasn't she soaking wet?"

"Y-yeah..." Len said, staring at Rin in shock.

"I didn't do it! What is with all of you? Why would I kill everyone?"

Tei grinned, and replied, "Because you want Len all to yourself."

Rin snapped. Tei had gone and exposed everything in seven words. What would their friends think of them now? What would they say if they knew that they loved each other despite being twins? Not that it really mattered, but...

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I would _never_ do any of that!"

"You sound a little desperate, Rin." Tei said, twisiting her words.

Rin took a faltering step forward, hands balled into fists. "Why, you-"

Len put a hand in front of her, this time. His hair blocked out his eyes, so she was unable to understand what he was thinking, but she felt as if he was angry.

_He believed her? No way! Len would never-_ She began to think.

"Rin, how could you..."

Silence settled in the room. Teto was the one who broke it.

"Don't be an idiot, Len! Rin-chan would _never_-"

"Isn't that bow evidence enough?" He said in a voice that was like a whip.

Rin let her hands drop to her sides in shock, and her mouth was agape. She stared at Len as if she couldn't believe that he'd actually take Tei's words seriously. Feeling as if ice cold water had been dumped on her, she stepped back. Her hair shadowed her eyes.

"Remember that time, Len? When Master refused to get me that huge orange plushie?"

Len finally looked up at her, surprised. "What are you getting at? Why are you bringing up something so pointless-"

"Well, remember how I cried and cried and you hugged me and told me you understood? How I felt? And you understood the way my mind worked?"

Len dropped his arm, and looked at her, still not quite sure what she was getting at. Rin passed him on the way to the door. When she got to the door, she stopped, only to say one more thing.

"Understand, my ass."

And then she was gone.

Len looked at where she had gone in shock. He'd done it again. Who knows what would happen this time? Last time, she had disappeared for hours only to come back with a scared look-

"Speaking of which, _Tei_." Teto said scornfully. "How did you know about Rin taking a long time and being wet?"

It was Tei's turn to look shocked, and she fumbled with the bottom of her shirt. "I... I..."

_Shit, no way. What did I just do?_ Len though, frusterated and angry with himself. _I hurt her by not believing her. I'm being so ridiculous..._

"UGH!" Len spat, and ran out of the room, looking for Rin.

The hallway was dark, and outside it was pouring rain. Lightning flashed a couple of times, but he didn't care. He knew that Rin was especially scared of lightining, which was what kept him moving. What if something had happned? What if someone had...

_No. Now is not the time for that kind of thinking! _Len slapped himself internally, and continued to go looking for her. And then a strange aura met him, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

_... The hell?_ He thought, peering into the darkness. And that's when he saw her.

Rin was hunched over, gritting her teeth and clutching her arm desperately in attempt to stop the thick red fluid flowing out of it. She was breathing hard, and looked around, meeting Len's eyes with horror. Len's eyes widened, and with a pang he realized that she had been shot and was bleeding.

"Rin!" He yelled, running over to her.

"No..." Rin said hoarsely. "Don't come any closer... you idiot..."

Len froze. "What the hell are you _talking_ about? It's my fault you're like this! Come on, we have to-"

"I would like it if you didn't interfere, Len-kun."

An icy voice said behind him. He saw Tei grinning sadistically, licking blood off the tip of her fingers.

_Where are the others? What happened to them? _Len thought with growing horror.

"Oh, are you thinking about your other friends? Some are dead... che, I couldn't catch some others." She said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Len felt really angry all of a sudden. He rushed over to her, and grabbed her collar, her eyes widened as he did so.

"Did you do this...?" He growled. "To Rin, did you do that? And our other friends. WHY?"

"Why?" She asked innocently. "It was all for you, Len-kun~! And what's so great about that girl lying on the ground? She doesn't even deserve you! She's such a sore los-"

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" He screamed at her, his eyes showing a lot of white. He brought his arm upwards, and almost punched her, when someone interupted them.

"Ah, Len. It would be a real inconvenience if you killed my little sister." A voice chuckled behind him.

Len whipped around, momentarily dropping a shocked Tei. In the darkness, he could see the built man- he looked about eighteen, with silver hair and red eyes like Tei. His face was pale, but held the same sadistic grin as Tei did. He kneeled down, and scooped one arm underneath Rin's shivering body. Len immediately made a move towards him.

"TEIRU! Don't touch-"

But what Teiru did next was so shocking that even Len froze, through his anger, for a second. Teiru's mouth came on Rin's so hard she widened her eyes. Despite the fact that she was severely pained, she began to cry and thrash in his arms, helplessly. He wasn't stopping. One could think that he was slowly suffocating her. But then, a strange silver liquid dripped down the corner of Rin's mouth, and Teiru finally let go of her. She fell limp to the ground, barely breathing.

"What did you-" Len sputtered for a second with wide eyes. Unable to make a sound, and then he finally charged at Teiru. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU BASTARD?"

He aimed a punch at Teiru's face, which missed. And then all of a sudden, both him and Tei were gone, taking Len by surprise. He looked around, and then quickly scooped up Rin's weak body.

"Damn it..." He said aloud, gritting his teeth. He felt both guilty and angry. He let this happen to Rin- if only he had believed her, who he knew for years and not Tei who he had gotten to know only a couple of years ago. He looked down at Rin, and promised himself that he would help her. He ran, looking for a safe room.

In a corner, two wide smiles and red eyes lit up as the lightning flashed.

"The game begins~!" They both sang.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA, it's finished. Creepy enough?<strong>

**Kiyoteru: See? I **_**am**_** dead! (cries)**

**Meiko: Oh please, Kiyo-kun. Stop being such a baby. You are a grown adult.**

**That's right, Kiyo-kun. Don't be a baby.**

**Kiyoteru: Shut up, Mei. At least **_**you're**_** not dead.**

**Meiko: I know, isn't that awesome? (grin)**

**Kiyoteru: ... You all suck.**

**So then, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the really late update. =.=''' I feel really bad. Really, school, what can you say?**

**Ja ne!**

**~Kira**


	8. Incident 8

**Oh my gosh. I am updating. Isn't that so awesome? Because I'm happy. And I left off at such a cliffie, eh~? Maybe Rin died or something~**

**Rin: I didn't die.**

**... How do you know that for sure?**

**Rin: Because, me and Len are the main part of this story. (turns away stiffly)**

**Someone's moody. Anyways, enjoy this chapter~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. If I did, there would be a lot more Kaito. Or UTAUloid, for that matter. And there would be a KaitoxMikuxMikuo sandwich. And there would also be a NeruxNeroxTeto Nero sandwich**

**Nero: Shut up already.**

**That, I will do.**

* * *

><p>Panting, Len finally found a big room with a table lamp. He closed the door as gently as he could with Rin in his arms, and immediately put her on the bed, going back to lock the door. Rin's face was pale and sweating, and she was shivering unconsciously. Len looked at her, panicked, wondering what to do, when-<p>

_Click_

"Go to hell, bastard." A voice growled behind him.

Len froze, not daring to move. He looked over to the person who had levelled a gun at his head. All Len saw was a glint of silver hair and red eyes, and he stared in shock at him. Was it Teiru? Len immediately denied that thought. Teiru was a little shorter than this man. And this man sounded strangely similar to Len, but his voice was slightly deeper and rougher. He then caught the scent of smoke.

"Dell!" Another voice cried, a smaller one in the corner of the room.

_Dell! I knew it! Then that must be... Haku! _Len said, feeling relief.

"Don't come out, you idiot-"

"Don't shoot him!" Haku said sternly, walking over to where they were, and grabbing hold of his arm. "It's only Len and Rin!"

"Really?" Dell narrowed his eyes at Len and saw that this was indeed so. "Huh. I wasted my breath for Mr. Perfect."

Len rolled his eyes at the nickname. Because Dell was Len's supposed 'failure'- although the other Vocaloids did not think so at all- he often called Len names. But Len didn't really care, he was used to it by now.

"Help me!" Len said to Haku. "You know about medicine and stuff, right? Yeah, well Teiru that... bastard, he k-kissed her and fed her something weird while he was at it." He clenched his fists, shaking with anger.

Haku looked at Rin, worried. "All right. Let me see."

She opened Rin's mouth with her hands, and drop of the liquid came down the corner of her mouth. Quickly, Haku took it and looked at it carefully.

"Dell, give me that penlight."

Dell handed it over to her, yawning, and taking a big drag of his cigarette.

Haku sniffed the drop, and widened her eyes, wiping it on the sheets. Len looked at her bewildered expression, and his heart ached with worry.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing too much..." Haku mumbled. "She'll come around soon, but..."

"But what?"

"But if she doesn't see any medical assistance soon, she'll die of poisoning."

Len gaped, and stood up. "Why would he poison her? WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT-!"

He almost yelled, but he managed to whisper those words somewhat.

"He thinks that he'll commit suicide, that's why. He loves her, he wants her to die with him."

Len, by now, looked visibly angry. Even Dell looked at him with a mixture of shock and sympathy.

"We'll get out of here. Save everyone else, somehow. And then we'll get that god damned poison out of her. I'm not letting anyone else dying, especially not her."

Haku smiled softly at Len. "Wow, you've grown up more than I thought you did."

"I, for once, actually agree." Dell commented, putting his cigarette in an ash tray and taking out another one.

Len turned red. "I hate it when you guys say that kind of thing!"

Haku laughed as she all waited, and then froze. They were all getting a message from Teiru.

_Hi~ Dell, Len, and Haku-chan~!_

Dell kind of just glared at the floor and tightened his grip on the gun. "What do you want?"

Len's face was a copy of Dell's.

_Ah, nothing much. I just want you to know, I have Gumi-chan here with me~!_

Haku's eyes widened and looked terrified. "What? No! Please don't kill her! She's like a younger sister to me!"

_Hey, who said I was going to kill her?_ He said, and anyone could practically _see_ the dirty smirk on his face. _As long as you do me a favour, I won't kill her~!_

"Wait a second, Hak-" Dell started, knowing that Haku would right away agree. But she wasn't listening.

"What is it? Tell me! I'll do anything!" She cried, and Dell smacked his forehead, frusterated.

"You idiot! Don't say that! Who knows what he'll-"

_Please come down to the common room. I'll let her live. In exchange for her life, you can die~! If you don't, I'll come up there and kill Dell and Len. I can find out where you are, y'know~?_

Haku froze, looking at the enterance of the doorway as if Teiru was going to burst in there with or without Gumi in any second. Dell's mouth dropped open. As if made out of ice, Haku got up and slowly marched towards the door, but Dell grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Are you serious?" He whispered.

She just looked at him sadly.

He spat out his cigarette into the ashtray. "No. I won't let you throw away your life."

"Dell, it's not-"

"I won't let you! You're staying here, and we'll all go back home. Like Mr. Perfect said, no one else will die. You're not going to die."

"Dell..."

"I'm not letting you go!" He yelled at her, finally standing up. He was angry, frusterated, and the only thing Haku did in response was wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Len looked away, feeling embarassed to be caught in that kind of moment. Dell froze, not really doing anything. Because this kiss wasn't a happy one at all. After a little bit, she pulled away, giving him one last sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Dell. Take the passageway we found that leads to the first floor." She walked out.

Dell was still frozen. "No!" He yelled when she was gone, but Len hissed at him to shut up.

_1 minute..._

_2 minutes..._

_3 minutes..._

And there it was. The _bang!_ that Len and Dell had been waiting for, and Haku's dreadful scream. Dell stood right up and practically ran to the door, but Len kept one hand around his foot so he wouldn't do anything to sell out their hiding place.

"No! NO! NO!" Dell screamed anyways. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! NO!"

"Shut up, Dell! We can't-"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID PERFECT VERSION OF ME! You don't understand anything! THEY KILLED HAKU. THEY KILLED THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER UNDERSTOOD ME, GODAMMIT!" He kicked his foot around. "LET ME GO!"

"NO. I WON'T LET YOU GO, IDIOT. CALL ME PERFECT OR WHATEVER, BUT I WOULD _DEFINATELY _NOT BE IN THIS STATE IF I WAS PERFECT. IF YOU SELL US OUT NOW, RIN WILL DIE. AND YOU WILL, AND ME. HAKU WENT DOWN THERE SO YOU WOULDN'T DIE."

"LET ME-"

"LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU WANT HAKU'S DEATH TO BE A WASTE? _DO WANT HER TO HAVE TO HAVE DIED FOR NOTHING?_"

Dell didn't answer, but slumped to his knees against the door. Even if it was dark, even if Len couldn't see his face, he knew that he was crying silently. It was something no one had heard of. Dell never, _ever_ cried. His shoulders were shaking though, that's all that Len could see. Seeing that, Len had to swallow not to cry. Haku was extremely sweet. Even if she got depressed easily, she still always cheered them up somehow. And Len knew that Dell and Haku had loved each other for years now, only confessing to each other weeks ago.

"Time's up~!" A chilling voice said from the other end of the door.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>So~? How was it? Actually, I cried writing this whole DellxHaku scene. <strong>

**Yes, I cried.**

**Nero: By the way, I think you're an idiot.**

**Oh, thanks. I'm pairing you up with Teto, by the way.**

**Nero: I don't exactly give a damn.**

**Tu es tres... mean.**

**Ahhhh screw it, I wouldn't know French to save my life. I need French though, apparently. That's the thing in Canada. *sighs***

**Nero: Come to Japan.**

**I wish. Seriously.**

**Ja ne~!**

**~Kira**


	9. Incident 9

**OMAIGOSH LOOK, AN UPDATE.**

**No, but in all seriousness, I am sincerely sorry that I took so long. –sob- School work, anime, manga… yeah. You know how it works.**

**But in any case, that still isn't an excuse to not update and I feel absolutely terrible. I will now work on finishing **_**all**_** my stories- and despite the number of fanfic ideas I have in my head, I will not start anything new until I finish all of these! WITH HIGH QUALITY ENDINGS! NO DISAPPOINTMENTS! YEAH!**

**Okay, then.**

**Shall we begin?**

"_Times up~!" A chilling voice said from outside the door._

Len looked at Dell, panicked. How could Teiru have come upstairs that fast? It had felt as if he had killed Haku only moments ago…

_Oh wait. Maybe… maybe _Tei _killed Haku, and Teiru was just sending the message?_ Len thought, still panicked. _No, this isn't the time to get panicked over this sort of thing. I have to use that secret passageway that Haku was talking about earlier, and somehow manage to escape with Dell and Rin. _

Len looked at Dell, who was pretty still when Len was this panicked.

"Dell!" He said in a rough whisper. "Let's go! Teiru's already outside!"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

_Argh_,_ no, this won't work. I have to convince him or else he won't come! _Len thought, frustrated.

"Maybe I'll give you a minute~~!" Teiru said from outside.

"Look, Dell. If you don't come, then we're all going to die here. Because I'm not leaving you here to be killed." Len said with as much courage as he could muster.

Dell whipped around. "Are you some kind of _idiot_? Go without me! I'll distract him!"

"_You're_ the idiot here, idiot!" Len whisper-yelled at him. "_Why_ did Haku just sacrifice her life?"

"For Gumi's sake! Plus, she said you and me!"

"20 seconds~~!" Teiru said in a sing-song voice.

"EXACTLY. _YOU_ AND ME. That means that she wanted YOU to live!"

"Stop being such a smartass and get out of here already!"

"Ugh, don't you _get it_? JUST COME WITH US, YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT."

"10..."

"NO I WILL NOT. You kids won't have enough time to escape if I come with you!"

"9..."

"WE'RE NOT KIDS. I'm already 16. Wait, that's not the point. JUST COME. Put a barricade, and he won't come! You have to come with us."

"8..."

Dell looked like he was ready to pull his hair out in frustration, but finally relented and sighed. "Fine. But if you get yourself killed, I'm not the person your ghosts want to haunt."

"Yeah, yeah."

"6..."

"5..."

"Ready?" Len whispered to Dell, carrying Rin on his back. He looked down in the closet door, which was, surprisingly, large chute. "Where does this lead to anyways? I know Haku said the first floor, but..."

"2..."

"Well, we'll find out."

"1! Times out little birdies, I'm comin' in~!" Teiru kicked the door open, a large smile and blood decorating his face. In one hand, he held Gumi's head. Her eyes were wide open, and her jaw was slack. In the other hand, he held a large chainsaw. He looked around the room, disregarding the closet. "Are...? Where did they go? Aww, what a disappointment..."

He walked around the room, and saw a white ribbon stuck between the doors of the closet. He opened the closet door and grinned.

"I~found~you~!"

**Yes. That is it for now. **

**Please review. -sob- Or I will cry for the rest of eternity.**

**Next chapter will be awesome, promise. PROMIIIIISEEEE!**

**By then!**

**~Kira**


End file.
